


【绿红】2020.06.01启动的开往幼儿园的车

by silencesmile



Series: 【绿红】 [6]
Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Summary: 就是一堆PWP
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Halbarry, 二代绿红, 绿红 - Relationship
Series: 【绿红】 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1511036
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【绿红】2020.06.01启动的开往幼儿园的车

**Author's Note:**

> 本章重点：手铐、骑乘、受方主动  
> 不喜勿入，谢谢配合！！！

第一辆车 汽油来自lof瑶苓

关键词：手铐、骑乘、受方主动

当巴里说想玩一次手铐play时，哈尔一直以为自己会是被绑住的那个，他甚至都做好了防止自己神思不属过于着迷于巴里时，意志力瓦解维持不了灯戒的具现化造物的准备。

但是巴里还不等哈尔把他内心活动表露出来时，就红着脸拿出了一副带着皮革内垫的情趣手铐，磕磕绊绊地说：“斯奈特他们这次跑出来抢劫，结果跑进了一家情趣用品店……我觉得他们可能是误入，因为旁边就是一家银行，我也不知道为什么情趣店会开在银行边上，这挺奇怪的……我把他们抓住之后，情趣店老板递给我一个盒子说是谢礼……”

“所以你想把我铐起来？”哈尔看着巴里把话题跑了一圈拐回到手铐上，十分有耐心地看着巴里通红的脸颊。

“什么？不！”巴里飞快地瞟了一眼从外星回来已经休息了个够，现在兴致勃勃的绿灯侠，“我……我想试试……被你拷起来。”

“所以我把你铐在床上？”哈尔把玩着手里的情趣手铐。

“不要，我想骑你。”巴里说着，上手扒开了哈尔身上穿着的他的浴袍。

“wow，你今天可真热情，宝贝。”哈尔任由对方把他扒干净，又把自己扒干净。

巴里老老实实把双手递给哈尔，让对方把他铐上。

“这手铐有什么用，你随便震震就能出来。”哈尔扣上了金属扣，把钥匙随手扔到了地板上，“所以现在满足了你被铐上的愿望，什么感想？”

巴里红着脸没说话。

哈尔轻轻摩挲着巴里的手腕，感受了一下皮革的柔软度，然后发现巴里的阴茎以几乎肉眼可见的速度硬挺了起来。

他伸手握住了那根硬挺，缓缓撸动了起来：“我是不是知道了什么了不起的性癖，小熊？看上去你的确挺喜欢这个的。”

巴里双手往下，同样握住了哈尔的阴茎，向上和对方对上的视线带着些许挑衅：“难道你不喜欢这个吗，天才？”

哈尔怎么会不喜欢这个，巴里完全不知道现在的他到底有多诱人，虽然双手被束缚住，但是却丝毫没有被迫屈居人下的感觉，夹杂着羞涩的大胆发言，哈尔光看着这样的巴里下半身就硬的发疼，更别提那双漂亮的手正握在上边来回摩擦。

哈尔很想把巴里拉拽到他身下，用力侵犯，像之前的许多次一样收获一个羞涩的小法证官和一场超棒的sex。

但巴里先一步把哈尔按倒在了床上。

巴里双手撑在哈尔的胸膛上，用臀缝在哈尔的硬挺上挨挨蹭蹭，想把对方吞吃下去。

没有视觉帮忙定位，双手又没有办法动弹，想一个人不靠外力吞进去实在太不容易。

哈尔被他磨蹭得额头青筋直跳，终于忍不住伸出手去扶着巴里的腰：“小熊，我怀疑你就是来折磨我的……”

“我没有，”巴里急促地微喘着气反驳，跟着哈尔的手移动自己的腰，“我已经润滑扩张过了，你直接进来就行。”

巴里双手向下，用两根食指微微撑开了穴口，缓缓把哈尔的阴茎吃进了肚子里。

准备充分的穴里温暖湿润，周围的褶皱被缓缓撑开，服帖地套在哈尔的阴茎上，肠壁蠕动收缩，挤压吮吸着侵入的外来者，舒爽得哈尔头皮发麻。

速跑者也觉得舒爽得不像话，细密的快感沿着两人相接的部分向四肢百骸蔓延。

哈尔的手从巴里的身上一遍遍抚过，速跑者的身材很匀称，身形线条堪称完美。当巴里用手撑着哈尔的腹部，用他自己那双修长有力的双腿支撑着身体上下动作的时候，哈尔完全没办法把自己的视线从巴里身上挪开。

受方上位的姿势可以让攻方进入的更深，而且这种体位下，受方甚至不需要过度寻找角度就能轻易顶到自己的敏感点。

他们俩不常使用这种姿势，巴里温吞的性格让他更习惯接受和包容，除了被橙灯戒影响的那一次，巴里暗藏在心里的占有欲显露了冰山一角，其余时候都是相对而言攻击性更强的哈尔作主导方。

哈尔也更习惯把巴里锁在怀里的姿势，或者说沉迷于此。

毕竟当一个强大到可以穿越时间线，拥有许多追捧者，日常工作差不多等同于拯救世界的超级英雄乖乖窝在你怀里，任由你为所欲为的时候，估计没有几个人能够保证不沉迷于此。

巴里骑在哈尔身上，腰腹和大腿的肌肉随着他一起一落的动作而不断颤动，细碎的喘息从分开的唇瓣里钻出来，阳光透过窗户照进来，把斑驳的树影印在速跑者健美如神祗的身体上。

巴里被铐住的双手按在哈尔的锁骨上，于是哈尔就只能看着他上下起伏，连几次起身亲吻对方的意图都被那双手微微使力按了下去。

哈尔不由得呻吟了一声：“艹你的，你把我柔软可人的甜蜜小熊糖藏到哪去了，现在骑在我身上的人是什么大魔王吗？”

巴里笑着喘息，断断续续地说：“小熊糖被我抓起来了……现在，骑你的人是……抓捕中心城罪犯的闪电侠。”

“你快把我的小熊糖放回来，我需要他。”

“你不喜欢闪电侠吗？”

“喜欢啊。”

“那为什么你还要小熊糖呢？”

“闪电侠又不给我亲亲。”

巴里被哈尔委委屈屈黏黏乎乎的抱怨差点笑得腿软。

“我的小熊糖犯了什么错吗，你为什么要把他抓起来？”

“他没有……因为我看上了……他迷人的男朋友，所以我才把他抓起来，好趁机和那个帅气的飞行员春风一度。”

“这么说，你是个坏家伙。”

“所以我把自己铐了起来。”

哈尔和巴里对视着，终于忍不住笑出声来。

哈尔埋在巴里身体里的部分跟着动了起来，巴里被顶得腰一软，本来笑得就没了什么力气，终于手肘一弯趴在了哈尔身上。

哈尔亲吻着巴里的嘴唇，舌头探进齿缝，掠夺对方嘴里的津液和肺里的空气。

克制了许久的掌控欲在得到亲吻的一瞬间被点燃了。

这个吻狂野又霸道，放肆而毫无保留，逼得巴里不得不褪去中心城闪电侠的外壳，裸露出CCPD小法证官的柔软内瓤来。

巴里沉迷于唇舌相接里，根本无暇他顾。

回过神来的时候，哈尔已经抱着他坐了起来。

姿势的改变使快感增加了许多，巴里面对面地坐在哈尔怀里，修长的双腿盘过哈尔的腰侧，在他背后锁紧，戴着镣铐的双手也环在了哈尔的脖颈后，整个人都扒在对方身上。

“坐稳了，小树袋熊。”

这又是什么新奇的形容。

巴里根本来不及反驳这个新的爱称，就被托住他臀部的双手和向上不断挺动的细腰夺取了全部心神。

法证官不算太瘦，可飞行员的体力也不差，这样的姿势居然真的被他俩做了出来。

哈尔每一次都重重顶在那个腺体上，巴里的眼前被顶得直冒白光。

周围的景色早就有点模糊不清了，天花板和床单旋转着搅和成斑驳的色块，午后的阳光暖融融的落在他身上，可抱着他的人更暖和，更暖和的符合他的心意。

浪潮一点一点扑打上来，叠加叠加再叠加，直至一瞬没顶。

快感被引燃的神速力拉长，巴里淹没在了里面。

“还好吗，小巴？”哈尔搂着巴里侧躺在床上。

“……还不错？”巴里回过神来蹭蹭对方的下巴，身体还在为残余的快感而不自觉颤抖。

巴里拽过被扯坏的手铐：“……坏掉了。”语气里颇有些遗憾的味道。

“这回我真的确定你挺喜欢这个的。”哈尔笑着摩挲了一下巴里腰侧，“你知道你男朋友有个可以具现化很多东西的戒指对吧？等会儿我们可以用它再来一次，你觉得呢？”

END


End file.
